The Pitch-Black Venom In Our Veins
by TheLavenderMenace
Summary: A set of blackcest drabbles. Mostly Cissatrix but also Sirius/Regulus, Andromeda/Bellatrix and Andromeda/Narcissa. Rated M for language violence and sexual and incestuous content.
1. Little Girls With Dreams (cissatrix)

Little Girls With Dreams – CISSATRIX

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were welcoming dozens of pure-bloods in their Manor for their annual Yule Ball when a puff of green appeared in the largest fireplace along with Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Everyone in the immense marbled parlour fell silent for a few seconds until the feared couple made its way to the hosts and guests headed back to their previous task – which mainly consisted in drinking and gossiping.

Narcissa was so relieved to see her sister – as they had been quarreling the day before and she hadn't been sure she would show up at all – she ignored how her hand was so tightly wrapped around her husband's arm. Anyhow, she was used to see them making a show of their marriage. That was exactly what she was doing tonight with Lucius. That was how every pure-blood couple acted around socialites, a way of hiding behind a false picture of perfection the dark secrets that haunted almost every noble family in this country.

Her secrets were most certainly darker than most…perhaps that explained how flawlessly she had built the façade for her life. There couldn't be any cracks because there was no going back from this if someone were to find out what it was she was hiding. Even more so worrying, the Dark Lord would probably kill her on the spot for distracting his most loyal warrior in such a way.

Even if Narcissa had held some resentment towards her sister before, it all vanished when she laid her eyes on her. She had put on the most beautiful black dress with leather parts here and there that turned Narcissa's mind into a complete mess. Bellatrix immediately headed to her sister and kissed her on the cheek after letting her gaze wander on her body that was so elegantly molded by the silver gown she was wearing.

The other woman didn't fail to notice and whispered into her ear. "You look breathtaking tonight, Cissy. I bet you made every woman in this room redden with jealousy." Narcissa grinned to herself. She had seen envy in other women's eyes tonight, yes.

The blonde woman touched her sister's cheek with the back of her hand gently, a touch that was quickly executed. "I take it you are not blushing for the same reason, are you?" Bellatrix only tilted her head, amused, before she greeted Lucius.

The night was going perfectly. This wasn't a surprise as Narcissa had made sure it did herself. Well, that was until Narcissa and Lucius headed to the dancefloor to open the ball and each couple followed them one after the other. Rodolphus must have been in the bathroom at that exact same time because over her husband's shoulder, Narcissa saw her sister standing alone and being approached by another woman. Alecto Carrow offered a hand to her then and Narcissa ignored how her guts were clenching. Surely, Bellatrix wouldn't…but she did.

It was common rule among adults that only a man and a woman were to share a dance, especially for one demanding so much intimacy between both partners. Nevertheless Bellatrix took Alecto's hand and threw this old rule away with her just like that. And she had dared doing so at her own bloody party. Although Narcissa was about to flip, she had to remain calm and composed as she was the host and she couldn't fathom being looked upon at an event she had organised herself.

She did her best to not look at them twirling like they were a couple, or Alecto's arms around her sister's neck, or Bellatrix' hands holding the other woman's waist. But even when she managed to do that, Narcissa couldn't stop her ears from hearing them laugh or catching other people's gaze fixed on them like they were either brilliant or completely mental. Not only were they hurting her but they were also ruining her party.

Lucius was smart enough to notice the shift of mood in the way Narcissa was moving and suggested to the orchestra that they started playing something a little more rhythmic and less intimate. When they did, couples separated and Narcissa didn't even allow Lucius a kiss or a hug like she would have done in normal circumstances. She headed straight to her sister in the middle of the room. The two women were chatting as if what they had just done was the most ordinary thing. Narcissa was infuriated when she reached them and didn't even speak or greet Alecto. In fact, she didn't even spare them a look.

She took Bellatrix' arm forcefully and dragged her out of the room to the back kitchens. She locked the door and cast a muffliato spell around them. A house elf started to ask her something so she petrified them all on the spot. Bellatrix had now her eyebrows raised and a smile on her lips that Narcissa would have been more than happy to peel off from her face herself.

Instead of saying anything yet, she tried her best to inhale and exhale slowly.

"What the hell is happening to you?" Bellatrix laughed, which honestly was the last thing she should have done. Tears were starting to dwell her eyes and, thankfully, Bellatrix dropped that fucking smirk. "Narcissa?" She tried to touch her arm but Narcissa moved it away before she could.

"How..How dare you?" She covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing her sob. "How dare you ruin my party like this?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at that. Really? "You're being dramatic, Narcissa. They will whisper about it but eventually they will stop giving a fuck. At least it will give them something exciting to talk about when they'll discuss your party." Narcissa was staring at her as though she was utterly idiotic, which the blonde truly thought she was in this moment. "Why do you even care about what they think, they're-"

"Bella! This isn't…this isn't about them, can't you see?" Now she was covering her entire face with both hands. "This is about you. This has always been about you…" She was must softer now, defeated by her own truth.

Narcissa turned around, her hands on the kitchen counter. The other woman threw her arms around her, securing her in this position, which Narcissa was immensely grateful for as she found her legs trembling and ready to make her fall flat on the cold floor.

Bellatrix put her head on her shoulder and held her body against the blonde's back. "Yesterday you told me I was to stop getting possessive of you around Lucius, with whom you are fucking by the way, and today you take me to the kitchen in front of every socialite to scold me for dancing with someone else. How is this fair, Cissy?" Bellatrix's voice was filled with sadness.

"We are trying for children, Bella. Besides, he is my husband. This…this was different," she sobbed.

"The only difference was that she had a cunt, Narcissa." She really didn't get it, did she?

"Exactly, Bellatrix." She turned in her embrace then. "Do you know how…how many times I've imagined us dancing together at events like this? Do you know, Bella?" She hadn't really expected an answer so she gave her none. "When we were younger, each time that you danced with Rodolphus, I would pretend I was there with you and not him. The only thing that made the whole situation bearable was that he was your husband, and that he was a man." Bellatrix closed her eyes. "I accepted that we couldn't do this together because it was the rule and that was that. But tonight you destroyed all that and I can't…I cannot see you with her."

Bellatrix brought their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, Cissy. I am so very sorry. I never thought about that otherwise I would have never…" The rest of her sentence got caught in her throat.

"If I stay any longer, people will start whispering and I can't have that tonight. So if you'll excuse me." The older woman did not move however, making it impossible for Narcissa to reach the door.

The blonde stooped and stopped momentarily so as to kiss her sister's stomach. She then managed to pass below Bellatrix' arm and stood up again. She composed herself silently for a couple of minutes before opening the door and getting back to her guests.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	2. The Most Beautiful Flower (cissatrix)

The Most Beautiful Flower - CISSATRIX

* * *

"What's all this?" Narcissa asked her husband once she was back at the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius stopped what he was doing and abruptly turned to face his wife. He glared at the hundreds of flowers laying everywhere in the room and then pointed at an invisible presence.

"Please tell your hell of a sister to get her awful self in this parlour and clean this bloody mess immediately!" He nearly fell when he tried to step over the velvet carpet so as to get out of the room and Narcissa failed at suppressing a laugh.

He glared at her but she managed to mouth "I'm sorry" before he furiously ran off.

She grabbed one particularly beautiful flower. Its colours were indescribably vibrant and although the petals were disordered the flower actually looked harmonious as a whole.

Just as if she had known her sister was home, Bellatrix gracefully apparated in the middle of the parlour.

"Oh. That doesn't look half as good as I had imagined." A smile etched Narcissa's lips when her sister actually started pouting, hands on her hips.

"They are…gorgeous, Bella." Now the witch allowed herself to look at the blonde. She smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

"You like it?" She only asked out of courtesy. She could read her sister's facial expressions better than Narcissa herself. She's had their whole lives to learn how.

"I love it." Bellatrix was working her way to her seamlessly and the blonde smiled to herself as she recalled Lucius' less elegant attempt earlier. "But why on earth?"

"Not to bother Lucius although I do hope he's quite annoyed." She grinned when the wizard shouted from afar what was likely to be an insult.

Right before joining her, Bellatrix picked a white daffodil from the floor and cut its stem with her teeth.

Narcissa closed her eyes when the brunette pinned the flower in between her ear and locks of blonde hair. When she put her lips on her cheek, she brought a hand to her unruly curls, extending the kiss.

"Apparently it's Valentine's Day." Bellatrix mocked.

"But I don't have anything for you." The blonde breathed, seeming terribly distressed all of a sudden. "And I don't think I would get more beautiful flowers."

Bellatrix took her chin between her thin fingers. "Cissy, you are the most beautiful flower of all."

Satisfied by her sister's genuine tone, Narcissa breathed out before Bellatrix brought her face near enough to plant a delicate kiss upon the blonde's pink lips. "There's no better gift."

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	3. Trials (siriusxregulus)

Trials - Sirius/Regulus + Rodolphus/Rabastan

* * *

"Can you stop touching you hands like that? The whole manor could tell you were a nervous wreck back there." Rodolphus crushed the cigarette he had been smoking in silence moments before with his boot on the ground. Smoke escaped his mouth, a mix of tobacco and steam from the cold air surrounding them."You don't want other death eaters to think you're weak, do you?"

Regulus inspected his hands before sliding them in the pockets of his black fur coat.

"The initiation ceremony is over. You've done great, move on." Regulus finally turned to the other man and nodded with respect.

Rodolphus took the pack of cigarettes out of his interior pocket and opened it to the younger man who analysed it before taking one out. When he brought it to his lips, Rodolphus immediately lighted it without his wand or even saying a word. Regulus guessed that that was a spell he used on missions regularly and that, in a while, he would also be able to spark fire without an incantation.

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, Regulus smoking and Rodolphus watching the snow falling.

This time it was the boy who broke the silence. "It's just that it seems so final. I made a choice and now it's like my whole life is decided. And I bear an indelible mark on my wrist to prove it." The tattoo was so fresh it still itched.

"What other choice was there, boy?" Rodolphus laughed bitterly. "You did what was right. Your family is proud of you. You're still young but you'll soon understand the necessity of all of this."

Now it was the other boy who laughed. "You're wrong." He added nothing, too aware some things were not to be discussed in a house full of lethally dangerous witches and wizards.

Rodolphus couldn't care less though. He was one of the deadliest and he feared almost none. "Is this about Sirius?"

Regulus swallowed awkwardly. "We all have a choice. He made a different one." He watched the other man out of the corner of his eye, worried this conversation could lead him to trouble.

"He would kill you in an instant if he knew you bore the dark mark. You do know he is training with the Order, don't you?"

"And I am expected to kill him the very second I am faced with him. I know my duties." Regulus couldn't help the urge to cover his face in his hands. He was so young still. He wasn't able to dismiss his emotions like the rest of them.

Rodolphus, who was usually as detached as could be, seemed to find him endearing for some reason. He turned the boy to him so they were facing each other before bringing his left hand to the back of his neck, squeezing hard. "He is worth nothing."

That sparked something in Regulus. He had heard this phrase being spoken over and over again in his cousins' mouths ever since Andromeda left. But he had never been able to see it that way. Never.

He uncovered his face, feeling suddenly quite angry. "Would you be able to murder your own brother, Lestrange? Would you be able to put your wand to his throat and pronounce the deadly words? Would you say _Avada Kedavra_ to his pleading face, knowing everything you've lived together?"

Rodolphus squeezed even harder. "Rabastan made the right choice."

"But what if he hadn't? Would you not doubt at all before ending his life?" Rodolphus clenched his jaw. He looked at the snowy floor.

Seeing that the wizard decided not to answer, Regulus backed away, horror visible on his facial features. "Oh lord, I am disgusting, am I not?…to have chosen the side that will ultimately kill the only person in the world I care about?"

Rodolphus grabbed the boy's shoulders and pressed him violently against the nearest wall. Regulus groaned in pain. "You couldn't have done any different! We are here for each other. And if others are not, then I will be there. If you can't do it I'll cover for you and do it instead. You are a good man and you're not alone, alright? Now suck it up and be proud."

Regulus couldn't hold back the tears. "I miss him so much, Rodolphus…so much. I don't know who I am without him."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes but his face was gentle. "You're not my wife's cousin for nothing I see."

"I was practically raised by Bellatrix." He sobbed.

Rodolphus put a reassuring hand on his torso. "I know, I know…" He looked at the doors from where noise was coming. "Look, I don't want to know what you and Sirius did when you were alone. I just understand what he means to you, okay? Not only because I live with Bellatrix and her unhealthy obsession with Narcissa, but because I have a brother myself. We live in the same world. So, I understand."

"Do you?" His brows furrowed.

"You are stronger than I would ever be in your situation. Don't be disgusted, embrace your strength and fight." He stared at the boy until he stopped sobbing and nodded his understanding.

Rabastan walked in on them and gave a suspicious look which definitely didn't go unnoticed by the younger wizard.

Rodolphus brushed it off immediately. "The Black boy needed to let go of the pressure. Is Voldemort gone already? I needed to talk to him about something."

"Yes, he just left." He said looking at his brother before turning to Regulus. "And your cousin is looking for you. She wants to congratulate you." Regulus nodded. He wiped the tears off his face, took in a long breath and walked back into the house, nodding again in front of Rodolphus while he was at it.

"What's gotten to him?" Rabastan asked as if he cared.

"Nothing. Just please keep this to yourself, will you?"

"Your secrets are fine with me."

Rodolphus smiled. "I know."

"Should I feel threatened by this secret?"

Rodolphus fully laughed this time. "I wouldn't risk Bellatrix cutting my balls off for a quick fuck with her child cousin." Rabastan joined his laughter as they came closer to each other. "Besides, there's someone else I want tonight."

"Oh? Who might that be?" Rodolphus inspected their surroundings carefully before taking his brother's large neck in his hand and sealing their mouths together.

When they broke apart, both were panting forehead to forehead. "Don't ever do something stupid, something that would get me into trouble."

Rabastan shook his head. "I will try my best."

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	4. Out Of Control (androtrix)

Out of Control - ANDROTRIX

* * *

Her life was such a mess.

At Hogwarts she was looked upon and laughed at by her own house. Even her stolen moments of happiness, safe from prying eyes, were tainted by the guilt she felt.

At the Black Mansion, she was ignored by her mother and punished by her father. Hated by her own sisters.

The only way out of this hell was an embrace away with Ted but a more tempting kiss kept drowning her every night.

It was never Bellatrix who came out of her room to join her sister's bed. It was always the quiet and obedient Andromeda.

It didn't matter if they had fought during the evening. It didn't matter if Andromeda hated all that Bellatrix stood for.

When she came in that night, Bellatrix smirked behind the cover of her book. (It had no name and surely was forbidden.)

"And here I thought you were trying to get away from this family." She closed the book but not because she was interested in her arrival. She just couldn't risk anyone seeing what was written on there.

"If you want me gone, I can still leave." Her voice was trembling. She was so weak whenever in this house full of nightmares.

"Yes, fine." The brunette did not move an inch.

Andromeda panicked. The thought only of not being loved by her sister tonight was making her stomach clench. "That's it?"

Bellatrix laughed while standing up. Free from the cover, she revealed the black nightgown she was wearing. Andromeda couldn't tear her eyes away from her generous curves so perfectly wrapped in satin. Her deep neckline and beautiful chest. Her round hips. Her long legs. Her luscious lips.

She never thought about her attraction for the feminine silhouette before. It was never what it was about with her sister. But tonight she realised she really appreciated the female body. Tingles everywhere on her skin were testament to that.

"If you want something. You have to come and get it, Andy. You're not a child anymore, are you?" The brunette stayed away from her. Too far for her liking.

"I came here." She sounded more and more determined with each sentence.

"What for?" It was obvious why she was here for.

"To kiss you." Her sister laughed.

"No." Andromeda frowned. "You came here for me to fuck you until you forget where you bloody stand." She'd never be so blunt. "You know what, never mind. I'm not interested."

Andromeda backed away, opened the door to her sister's room and closed it after her. She stilled, her hand still grasping the doorknob.

At the end of the corridor, she could see light under her father's threshold.

Suddenly, she turned the latch and stepped in again before locking the door. She didn't give Bellatrix enough time to smirk let alone process what she was prepared to do.

She ran towards her sister, grabbed her neck and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Immediately, she let her tongue out and the brunette gladly welcomed it. She tried to grasp every part of the other witch. Her hair, her shoulders, her waist, her back, her breasts.

Her delicate hands roughly stroke the body of the only woman who could make her feel alive in this rotten house.

It was all the more empowering now that she took control. Bellatrix' nipples were hard under her palms and her breath hot in her mouth.

Gladly, she did not ask questions. Andromeda suspected she was too turned on to dare break the comfortable silence between them. She brought her fist south just to check her theory and bit her lips after what she found.

In an instant she got rid of her own clothes and was now stripping her sister of hers. Surprisingly Bellatrix stayed passive, too content on what she was being given.

They kissed again with open mouths and adventurous hands before Andromeda pushed on her sister's shoulders who knelt in response. Her veins were boiling with the power she was allotted tonight. No. The power she took.

"Fuck me, Bella." She finally said before spreading her legs. "Fuck me until I can't remember where I am."

The older witch had the time to smirk this time. "I'm sure your mudblood lover has never seen you like this." She chuckled before giving one good lick directly on her wet center.

"Oh!" The insults Andromeda had been willing to voice to her sister died in her throat. She closed her eyes immediately and let the feeling of her sister's tongue go from her center and stomach to her tingling mouth and brain.

She grabbed her sister's dark curls and pressed her against her naked body. "Put your mouth to better uses."

"You're really out of control, aren't you?" She could feel her grinning against her throbbing clitoris.

And then the room started spinning when she obliged. Bellatrix hummed her scent and let out a content sigh escape her mouth before licking and pushing relentlessly exactly where she needed to be licked and pushed.

Andromeda brushed her own breasts with each of her sister's licks, feeling her body being set free. She tried to be as quiet as she could because she hadn't cast a muffliato spell. It was her sister who usually did it.

She had to put a hand on her mouth to cover her moans though when the pleasure made itself uncontrollable.

She rode her sister's face until a warm wave washed her away from awareness. Her muscles were tensed and her eyes were closed.

She only returned to consciousness when she felt someone biting her ear. "You're a good girl, Andy. Let me take care of you."

She felt Bellatrix leading her to the bed and lying her down before covering her sweating naked body. When she opened her eyes again, Bellatrix was staring.

"What are you looking at?" She had still trouble breathing at a normal pace and put a tired hand on her forehead.

"I'm looking at my sister." Bellatrix smiled before kissing her temple and drifting off to sleep with their fingers entwined.

Andromeda sighed. How could she want anything else when she felt so content?

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	5. When We Are Widowed (cissatrix)

When We Are Widowed - CISSATRIX (rated M)

* * *

"So are we required to sit here all night long getting more bored with each passing second or could we consider thanking you for shitty dinner and getting the hell out?" Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Bellatrix kicked her husband's leg from beneath the table. "Ouch?"

"Be polite for once? I'm starting to actually believe you were raised by your dogs." This time Lucius snored in an attempt to not burst out laughing at the accuracy.

The host, on the contrary, remained silent. Instead, Narcissa glared at her brother-in-law who shrugged in return.

"I was being polite actually. But alright…" He stood up before continuing. "Narcissa, thank you _so much_ for this _lovely_ dinner but…it is getting rather late and I need to go to fucking sleep." He turned to Lucius then. "I will see you tomorrow then."

The blond man smiled and nodded his thankfulness. The awkwardness was palpable tonight between the sisters and he had prayed on this unexpected deliverance.

Obviously, Narcissa ignored him. Yet so did the other witch. "Bellatrix, we're leaving."

Seeing that she wasn't moving a finger, Rodolphus started putting his coat on, quietly raging. "If I had been told I'd be disrespected over and over again by my own fucking wife I swear I would have-"

"Just fucking go, yeah? I won't stay the night, don't worry." Narcissa looked up at her sister's words, still quiet as a mouse.

Rodolphus mumbled a " _Fucking hell!_ " before disapparating out of the Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix now turned to the second inconvenience standing in between her sister and herself. "Lucius, I don't think you're needed anymore."

The man opened his mouth to complain but was shut immediately. "Honey, why don't you go change and prepare the common bedroom so I can join you in later tonight?"

Her voice was gentle yet determined and Lucius smiled to her fondly before smirking to Bellatrix' face. He gladly kissed his wife and went upstairs.

As soon as he was gone and the house-elf shut the door, Bellatrix stood up and slapped the ebony table. The loud noise echoed through the oversized dining room.

"I get that you're mad at me right now but what gives you the right to do that to my bloody face?" Narcissa also went to her feet but instead of slapping the gilded wood she caressed the material delicately.

Although they were both at each end of the long table, it felt like they were going to physically hit each other. "I was dismissing him. Would you rather have had him in our feet?"

Bellatrix chuckled. "He would have left on his own accord if he knows what is good for him." Narcissa rolled her impeccably made-up eyes. "Do you even know what's funny? I don't actually _know_ why you're mad at me!"

"Oh? Well, I just had a very interesting conversation with your husband is all." She was looking at her hand brushing the noble wood.

"Fucking hell…!" She slapped the table again. "What did this moron tell you now?"

Narcissa smiled, still looking down. "He is definitely a moron, I cannot dispute that. However he has also proven himself capable of honesty." Bellatrix slightly moved her chin to the left, eyes questioning. "Brutally so."

"Well?" She was starting to panic and Narcissa reveled in the power she held on her sister's emotions.

She fixed her eyes onto her lover's. "That mark on your neck I questioned you about days ago, remember?" Her sister's jaw clenched. "Well, I was told how you got it…in _great_ detail."

"The bastard!" She burst out while slapping the table one more time. Narcissa looked at her gesture with disdain from afar.

"Were you ever counting on telling me you were fucking that garbage again or did you really think I would not notice or be told?"

"Don't play the jealous lover on me, Narcissa! Especially since you very well know what that thing with Rodolphus was about."

The blonde witch frowned. "I'm afraid I don't though. You told me he repelled you and that you would never let him touch you."

"Yeah well that was before I was told by fucking Lucius you two were trying for bloody children, Cissy!" Bellatrix crossed her arms because now she was the one holding the power.

"He…he told you that?" She couldn't believe it. He had swore not to tell a soul before she had the opportunity to discuss it privately with her sister.

"No. The Dark Lord asked him. I just happened to be there." Narcissa sighed, trying to swallow her pride.

"Obviously, I did not want you to learn it from him. Or anyone else, Bella. Lucius and I-" She was cut by a hand in the air.

"Fuck your explanations and fuck this! I don't care, alright? I know we are never going to have long-lasting peace and happiness. Something is always going to ruin it for us and I've learned to enjoy all the blissful moments I'm allowed with you while it lasts and to just deal with the rest. However fucked my way to deal may be. Now you have to accept that too and move on." Narcissa only swallowed and looked down.

Bellatrix stepped back and grabbed her coat on the hanger, her back to the blonde. It was already on when two arms slid their way around her waist and a head gently alit on her shoulder.

Narcissa must have been incredibly quiet on her way because Bellatrix jumped a little at the surprise. Or perhaps she jumped at the familiar thrill that ran down her spine every time they touched.

"When we are widowed we will be happier than we ever were married." Narcissa whispered so close to the brunette's ear that she leaned in closer against her sister's form.

Bellatrix refused to answer that, fully aware she and Rodolphus might very well never get the chance to be old enough for that. She put a calming hand on her sister's though, smiling to herself.

"I am sorry I did not tell you first." The older witch squeezed her hand.

"And I'm sorry I was miserable enough to take revenge on you like that. You…you should want a child with your husband. You would make a truly perfect mother."

Narcissa breathed out. "Thank you for saying that." Her voice was trembling with emotion.

None of them spoke about their inability to procreate. Narcissa didn't tell her sister how many times she had imagined them marrying and raising a child when she was growing up. And Bellatrix certainly never told the blonde she desired nothing else in the world than to have been born male so they could have at least had a chance.

Instead, Narcissa's hand slid inside her sister's coat and ran up until it found a breast. Her other one pushed her hair on one side so her mouth could work on Bellatrix' neck.

The witch moaned at the thrilling sensations she was being allotted. She smiled fondly when she remembered the pointless efforts she had once put in trying to avoid this. Their bodies were made for each other. They couldn't have avoided this even if that's what they truly had wanted.

Bellatrix turned and got rid of her own coat. She took her sister's cheeks in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Rodolphus can never make me feel like you do. He just won't ever be able to. You're the only one that matters, Cissy."

Narcissa kissed her sister passionately, locking their bodies together. When their breasts touched, both paused and panted.

"And…" Narcissa stated while taking one of her sister's hands and leading it downwards. "What Lucius and I do we only do with a purpose. You are the only one I ever orgasmed to…"

Bellatrix groaned when she placed her hand under her skirt and onto her laced knickers. She was smiling against her sister's open mouth before pressing her fingers in the most perfectly dizzyingly way.

Narcissa breathed. "Fuck…"

While Bellatrix continued working on the blonde's clit, she entered her mouth and caressed her tongue with her own.

At this point, Lucius could have walked down the stairs and Narcissa wouldn't even have cared. "Bella…" She managed in between searing kisses. "I…I need to feel you inside…please…"

"I don't know…" Bellatrix teased in her ear after licking the skin there and driving Narcissa closer and closer to the edge before stopping it all and stepping back. "Rodolphus is expecting me, maybe I should get going…"

She was grinning when Narcissa pushed her shoulders until her thighs hit a chair and she had no choice but to sit down.

Narcissa grabbed the material of her tight emerald dress and hiked it up, revealing garters and lingerie. She grinned at how dark with desire her sister's eyes got upon seeing her.

"Did you plan this or do you just happen to wear full on lingerie every fucking day?" Narcissa laughed before placing herself on top her lap.

"I was hoping we would sort this out tonight to be quite honest. I saw you in that dress at Yaxley's today, the red one with the cleavage in the back, and you looked breathtaking, Bella. If I could have fucked you on the carpet right there I would have."

Bellatrix clenched her jaw at Narcissa's bluntness. She grabbed her sister's arse and brought their lips together.

Narcissa's hips moved on her lap to get as much friction as she could and Bellatrix moaned in her mouth. When the blonde's tongue was back on her neck, Bellatrix slid a hand under the lace and circled on the right spot, trying to focus on something to forget the wetness between her own legs for the moment.

Narcissa was beginning to shake from pleasure. She could feel it in her panting breaths and her gripping and scratching hands. Content on torturing her a little bit longer as payback for their argument, the brunette removed her hand and grabbed her thighs instead.

Narcissa opened her eyes immediately and glared at Bellatrix who smirked. "I think tonight I should start respecting my husband and not indulge in our incestuous little affair, don't you agree?" To emphasise her words, Bellatrix put her hand on her lap and stilled.

"What?" Bellatrix shrugged. "Is that so?" She nodded. "Mark your own words, Bella, because I won't make this easy for you." The brunette smiled for now but Narcissa knew she'd be the last to laugh.

She removed herself from her lap only to slide her panties down and making herself even more comfortable. Bellatrix looked but didn't move.

Narcissa grabbed two of her sister's fingers and led them on her pussy. She wet them before putting them at her entrance, teasing herself but also Bellatrix who fixed her eyes on what she was doing.

When she pushed in, both sisters moaned loudly. Narcissa could already see the pain on her sister's features for not being able to move how she desired. When the blonde rhythmically pushed her fingers in and out, moaned from pleasure multiple times and put on a special show to make her sister break, Bellatrix even bit her lip until blood was drawn.

When she was near the edge, Narcissa grabbed her sisters neck and cried of pleasure in her mouth, making her earlier point clearer. Soon enough, Bellatrix reciprocated the kiss and reached her nipple with her free hand. She let the blonde maneuver the other one, content to see she knew exactly how to pleasure herself.

Narcissa didn't comment her victory, too afraid she wouldn't be allowed the growing orgasm forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on my fingers, Cissy…come for me." Bellatrix whispered barely audibly.

That made Narcissa burst out of pleasure. Bellatrix kissed her through it all and until she was done riding her orgasm.

The brunette thought to herself she had never enjoyed a failure quite so much.

Narcissa was recovering on her shoulder but when Bellatrix finally withdrew her fingers, she stood and stooped.

Bellatrix felt a thrill run down her spine when she put her wet fingers into her mouth, licking it with her burning hot tongue.

"Oh no, Bella. If you thought giving me an orgasm was how low you'd fail at your new little resolution, I'm sorry to tell you you were very wrong."

The brunette's head fell back as she laughed, too happy to have been defeated.

When Narcissa covered her own head with her black robes and put open-mouthed kisses on her thighs though, Bellatrix instantly straightened and gripped blonde hair.

This was one of their blissful moments and they would absolutely appreciate it before the expected storm of another fight would separated them once more.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	6. Eternity (cissatrix)

Eternity - CISSATRIX

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this, love? I can go in first if you wish." Lucius was looking at me with pity, something he hadn't felt towards me for years.

I shook my head slightly. "No. They need to witness we are both willing to cooperate." They were investigating death eaters and gathering proof for trial and they probably wanted to interrogate us on the matter, so we could give names away. I could manage to do that on my own.

An auror called for me and I followed him through the door without even looking back at Lucius.

I kept my head up throughout the whole interview and answered as truthfully as I possibly could. They were all easy questions though. Do you recognise this man? They had asked showing me a moving picture of Jugson, a death eater Lucius had invited over for dinner a couple of times. Do you testify that Antonin Dolohov was given decision-making responsibilities during the Second Wizarding War by Lord Voldemort himself? Are there names of Death Eaters we are likely to have never heard of yet and that you are willing to share with us?

I answered every question methodically and with honesty. Strangely, there were no questions about Lucius' involvement. Or any mention of Draco at all. Perhaps they wanted to test my reliability first.

One auror spoke to me as if I was worth nothing. I could feel his burning desire to spit on my face. The feeling was mutual and I made certain he understood that. What a sordid-looking man! His partner was much more pleasant to observe and talk to. Thankfully, she was the one asking questions.

Once they were done, the hideous one ordered that I was escorted to room 502. He left but his partner followed me through an endless corridor until we reached a specific aisle. It was cold and doors were all made of metal. I guessed it was some sort of a morgue.

The woman stopped me. She grabbed the wand that was hanging on her belt and freed my hands. She then materialised gloves around my fingers and palms. "This is room 502. We need you to go in there and identify the body that's on the table for us. We need certification of its identity and you were chosen to sign the death certificate." She never once looked at me during her whole speech, which I thought was quite suspicious. "The lethal spell made the body explode. We had to reassemble it so please don't pay attention to the scars you might see."

I nodded and she opened the door. I gave her a questioning look but she only motioned for me to go in. If I had been afraid of death, I would have probably attempted to run away. This looked like a trap.

And it was. Just not the one that I had imagined. She closed the door behind me and I found myself not confronted with executioners like I had first thought but alone with a body on a medical table just like she had said.

I approached the table. "You could have at least removed the cover. Or do you perverts enjoy watching me dirty my hands?" I spoke distinctively fully aware that the ugly man hadn't come by because he was now watching me on a surveillance camera.

Nonetheless, I took the cover in my fingers, suppressing gag reflexes. When Black hair started to uncover though, it felt like the world stopped, followed closely by my own organs. Outside of my moving hand, my body stilled and I must have looked like a cadaver myself.

Like a fool I continued to push the cover away. I should have known better. I should have known this raven-black hair could only belong to one witch. After Aunt Walburga died, she had been the last of us to wear such dark hair. Darker than night.

And skin whiter than snow. Whiter that I had ever thought possible.

And like the fool that I was, I did not stop at revealing the face I now recognised perfectly. I wrenched the cover from the body and threw it on the immaculate floor.

Bellatrix was lying naked in front of me. Fortunately her eyes were closed otherwise I would have flipped. I fixed my eyes on her, every part of her at the same time, while my left hand was still flying up in the air.

I could not imagine my life without Bellatrix. She was a frequent constant, one which I thought was eternal. I thought the rumours weren't true. That she had escaped and was only waiting for the right moment to show up on my doorstep again. Yet she was lying there in front of me, dead. Fragile. Mortal.

She was supposed to be immortal. She promised me she was.

If I hadn't been so focused on emptying myself of all feelings I would have heard the voices behind the door. I would have even recognised one particular voice.

The door opened and we were now two in the room with Bella. If I had turned my head, I would have given the right to my body to process everything. Instead I chose to stand stiller than before.

The intruder did not move either. Good, they knew better than to disturb me.

I could not see the scars. I could only see how heavenly she looked. Not at all the woman that came back from Azkaban broken and damaged. But the woman who had still fire in her soul and love to give. She looked younger, serene, almost happy. I could easily imagine the dark red lipstick she liked to wear on her now immobile lips.

Her face was untouched and it was easy to lost myself in the blissful moments we used to share. I was so lively then. She injected life into me. That was her true power.

When my eyes trailed along her naked body though, that's when I started to break. I put a protecting hand over my mouth, too afraid I would throw up. And that was my fatal mistake. I let my body move and so my organs started their meticulous work again. My brain picked up on the reality I found myself in.

My breath accelerated. My eyes flickered. My hands shook. My legs were barely able to support my body's weight.

My mouth was drying up whereas my whole body was sweating. My chest burned and tears started to invade my eyes.

I could see the scars now, everywhere on her tiny body. They hadn't even covered her! They had kept her cold and naked in the less dignifying way there was.

I was just noticing the round scars on her arm, over what used to be the Dark Mark, and what looked like cigarette burns when the forgotten person in the room started to make herself known.

What in hell had they done to her? I was about to throw up but was distracted by the woman picking up the cover from the floor.

I flipped.

I put the length of my arm on her throat at once until she was pinned to the door. My eyes exploded with such rage that I couldn't see clearly who she was. I just wanted her dead.

She released the cover so she could grab my robes and try to free herself. The adrenaline made me stronger though. I pushed harder into her and heard her cry out in pain.

The auror outside tried to come in but we were blocking her way.

"Andromeda! Andromeda, are you alright in there?" I heard her ask from the hallway.

I blinked once then twice and finally her features became gradually clearer to me. Everyone said she looked identical to Bellatrix but how wrong they were! She would never look like her. She would always be a pale copy.

I released the pressure on her throat and she breathed in.

I laughed. Somewhat comparable to the high-pitched laughs Bella used to let out. Andromeda spoke to the other woman from inside the room. "I am fine, don't come in!"

"What…what in hell are you doing here?"

Andromeda, a hand massaging her throat, looked at the body. I wished I could rip her eyes out for daring to do such a thing. She did not deserve to lay eyes on our sister. She lost that right long ago.

"They need family to identify the body. They want to be absolutely certain she is gone."

I chuckled. "That might explain why they wanted me here. But allow me to repeat: what in hell are you doing there?" Andromeda closed her eyes briefly. "You are no family to her."

She was crying. How did she dare in my presence? "Please let me cover her body. We have seen what was needed to be seen."

I pinched my nose. "No. You don't get to touch her!"

It was unfathomable to me letting her naked body under anyone else's scrutiny though. So I picked the cover on the floor myself and started covering her, from toes to chest.

I removed my gloves and took her face in my bare hands and quite impulsively sealed our lips together. It was marble I kissed. Not the burning hot mouth that knew me so well. I caressed her temple and hair one last time, and made her disappear.

My sweating skin was only an illusion. Inside, my muscles were evaporating and bones were constricting my vital organs. I stopped breathing, which was only a blessing. The smell in the room was beginning to make itself noticeable.

My eyes reddened. My ears buzzed. I was becoming numb. It was a liberating feeling. I knew I would be freed from the pain eventually.

Well, that was until Andromeda ruined everything as per usual. She must have gotten a clue of what has happening to me because she violently slapped me in the face. I suspected part of her took pleasure in doing so.

Reality came crashing back to me. I breathed air and along with it came feelings. If she wouldn't let me die, I needed to forget.

I didn't even touch my burning cheek. "Where is your wand?"

"Why would I give you that information? So you can kill me? That's not likely. I survived you until now and I count on-"

"Shut up!" Her words were worthless.

Like I had been taught, I touched Andromeda's face. I did so gently, I wanted her to accept the touch.

When she mistook my gesture for sympathy, I inserted myself into her brain. Legilimency was easy to me and I found what I was looking for within seconds.

I touched the doorknob but stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and looked at the covered body one last time. I closed my eyes and frowned, focused on reciting a loving mantra.

When I was done, I opened the door the moment Andromeda recovered from my intrusion and closed it on her.

Outside the auror looked at me suspiciously but she was too slow. I had Andromeda's wand in my hands in seconds and petrified her. She stood no chance against me.

I heard an alarm go off. They were truly imbeciles if they thought I would do anything to warrant an arrest. Draco never left my mind. Never. Not even in these circumstances. And I knew whatever I did could potentially threaten his well-being.

No, instead I directed the wand at my own brain. I couldn't focus so the spell could backfire but I needed to do something or else I was certain to collapse.

"Obliviate." I repeated again and again until I was on the floor, numb. Aurors were circling me, pointing wands at me for whatever reason.

"Drop the wand!" A particularly ugly-looking man shouted at me.

In my hands was a wooden wand I was familiar with but couldn't remember who it belonged to. Behind them, I saw a woman being carried away from the scene. I couldn't see her clearly enough but it came to me. It was Andromeda and I was holding her wand for some reason. I threw it away.

Aurors took me by the arms in the least gentle manner but I was too numb to react.

Soon enough, I was brought back to Lucius. I must have looked terrible because he immediately called for a doctor.

"Narcissa, are you alright? What happened?" He put the back of his hand on my forehead.

A female auror approached us. She took my hand without my consent and put a pen in it. "Sign this!" She ordered. Lucius tried to protest but I was signing already. It's like I knew what was written on there but I couldn't let thoughts form. I refused to read.

Lucius on the contrary demanded that he could see what I had just blindly signed. When he finished going through the paper, he opened his eyes wide to me. "Narcissa, what happened in there?"

"I don't remember." Lucius shouted for a doctor again but was left alone in his distress.

"What have you done to her? Why doesn't she remember anything?" The auror seemed apologetic.

"She did this to herself. I tried to stop her but your wife is an unsuspected skilled witch, Sir." She lowered her head slightly and ran away with the document.

"Lucius, please let us go home. I only need sleep. I beg of you."

He deliberated internally for a few seconds before putting a protecting arm around my shoulders. We disapparated.

Days later I removed the visit out of my memory completely. I could not risk my curiosity to bring me back to this place when the soreness would be gone. What I lived there was never to be lived again. I could sense it. Lucius knew better than to ever talk to me about it again.

Still, each time I closed my eyes I could see raven black hair and I very well understood what this had all been about.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	7. Distraction (cissatrix)

Distraction - CISSATRIX

* * *

They were bodies tangled up in white satin sheets. Her hand was resting on her breast. Her lips were sealed on hers. Love in its purest most primal form.

They usually never talked during stolen moments like these. Although they were different in every way they seemed to never need words. Or perhaps they were simply scared the moment would break should they talk.

Bellatrix couldn't let it go though. She understood pain and pleasure better than most people but she always needed to make sense of them. And this did not.

"Why do we keep doing this, Cissy?" she asked, effectively breaking the kiss they were sharing.

Narcissa looked at her confusedly. "How do you mean?" She brought the cover up her chest suddenly self-conscious.

"This, us," she showed with her hands like what they were doing and feeling was palpable. "Father is dead. Mother is only a nightmare. We are safe." Their little incestuous relationship couldn't be justified with the violence anymore. "We are no little girls in desperate need of something good and grounding. We are women."

That last point resonated with the blonde who couldn't hide her discomfort anymore. She had a husband. A beautiful, successful, well-born husband. He gave her every literal thing she could ever need or want. He should be fulfilling her.

Bellatrix observed her little sister's internal struggle a while before breaking the silence once again like her very life depended on what was bound to come out of Narcissa's mouth. "You always call when you have nothing better to do. You always come to me when Lucius' gone. Or when your gossipy little friends are too busy pleasing their husbands cocks and you're not." Narcissa couldn't even start to form a sentence at that but the brunette interpreted her silence as approval. " _God_ , Narcissa!" She raised to her feet disgust on her face. The moon was shining through the pale skin of her naked body in a distracting way.

"Are you with me because you are _bored_?" Narcissa raised her torso in surprise letting the sheets uncover her breasts. "You can't fuck loneliness away."

"That's not wh-"

"Not with me at least. I won't allow you to screw your whole life for a moment with me just because you can't stand to be alone for two minutes. I won't allow it, do you hear me?" She sounded very much hysterical there.

"Oh cut the protective bullshit out Bella, will you?" To the brunette's surprise, Narcissa stood up and seemed completely unbothered by her nakedness now. "You imbecile, git of a woman. Don't you ever think that this life," she shows the bedroom of the Malfoy Manor "is the distraction?"

"You always dreamed of a rich husband and a fancy home. A perfect life." Bellatrix told mechanically.

"Yes. And now I have it. New dreams. People grow up, Bella." Narcissa touched Bellatrix' face with the back of her hand causing visible shivers on both of their skin. "We did this because we needed it. Now we are doing it because we want it. Because we love it."

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	8. The Moon And The Stars (sirusxregulus)

The Moon And The Stars - Sirius/Regulus

* * *

Regulus Black was upset. Not only did he struggle to get his brother's attention all year at Hogwarts as he was too occupied with his despicable Gryffindor friends, but he also had to fight for his right to spend some time with Sirius during the summer break.

What kind of uneducated pure-blood wizard sneaks out of bed at night just so he can mess around with three boys he already spends so much time with anyway? What kind of brother leaves his only sibling alone in a big house all summer?

"Where were you?" Regulus asked as he was sitting on his brother's bed. Sirius jumped in the darkness, not having expected the presence of someone in his room. Or that anyone would be awake in the middle of the night at all for that matter.

Once he recognised the hoarse voice of his brother though, he closed the window and calmly kicked off his dirty boots somewhere in the room. "Why? Are you going to tell mother and father?" He laughed a bit. "I won't tell them you stayed awake after the curfew if you keep your mouth shut." He added while removing his black shirt.

In the moonlight, Regulus could see his perfectly white shaped abs and the atmosphere immediately turned uncomfortable. "I will ignore your lack of faith in my loyalty to you." Sirius stopped for a second. "Were you with Remus?"

The older brother burst out of laughter. "Oh! So he has a name now? I was starting to convince myself that you called him 'werewolf wizard' and 'ugly scarred boy' only because you honestly didn't know his real name."

But Regulus was not in a fighting mood. His eyes were watering and his lungs were struggling. Sirius must have heard his erratic breaths because suddenly he was facing the boy, his eyes slowly adapting to the dark enough to distinguish the pain on his brother's features. "What is it?"

Somehow a hand found its way on Regulus' cheek, wiping away the tears with one thumb. "Nothing…" he tried before clearing his throat. "I just have to accept who you aim to be and who you want to be with."

Sirius' brows furrowed but his brother didn't let him the time to confirm or deny what was just said. The young boy brought their lips together in a painful searing kiss as if it might be their last.

Sirius loved the werewolf wizard, not the boy named after the starry night. It was clear to him now than in his brother's eyes, the moon did not have its own light and yet it shone so much brighter than the stars.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	9. Here Forever (androcissa)

Here Forever - ANDROCISSA

* * *

It was inevitable that Narcissa and Andromeda Black would eventually bump into each other. Of course, Andromeda had left the house after she graduated from Hogwarts to plan her wedding with that filthy mudblood but she remained a Black at heart, Narcissa was persuaded. And so, she wasn't exactly surprised to see her sister shopping in the fanciest clothing store of all Diagon Alley even though she couldn't help but wonder how in hell she could afford.

The Twilfitt and Tattings' seamstress was completely devoted to Andromeda when the blonde entered the shop. When the former came out of the fitting room with a dress whiter than their skin the latter let a gasp fall from her lips unwillingly.

"Well…I should probably see if I have more of that lace fabric you fancied in the stockpiles, Mrs Black," the seamstress disappeared in a second, still probably close enough to overhear their conversation. The rumours were going wild amongst pure-blood witches since one of the Black daughters ran away.

Andromeda looked petrified. Narcissa was livid but that wouldn't stop her from expressing snark remarks. "I didn't know your mudblood could afford Twilfitt and Tattings."

"I did not want you to see me like this, Narcissa," Andromeda apologised.

"You will marry in white, then," Narcissa mocked. "The virginal colour."

"You know women don't marry in white for that reason anymore, Cissa." The blonde blinked at the affectionate surname.

"Yes, I do know you do not much care about traditions, Andromeda. You cleared that up very well. Just like your complete disloyalty to your family."

Andromeda tried to get closer but Narcissa backed away anyway. "I…I would have stayed, you know. Not for mother and father. Not for Bellatrix. I would have stayed for you, Cissa. I could have been here forever…with you. And I miss you but you would not take me as I am, so I-"

"LIES!" Narcissa shouted. "You are full of _lies_. You did not leave because you wanted to marry that prick. You left because you thought you were better than us."

The youngest sister stopped the other from answering with her hand. "Bella's waiting for me in the Leaky Cauldron. So unless you want her to worry and enter this shop as well, do not talk to me. Ever again. If we are to see each other by chance like we did today, I will ignore you and you will do the same. You are no sister of mine. You are _nothing!_ "

With these words, Narcissa left a dress for adjustment with a note for the seamstress and left without ever looking back. Andromeda would have sworn her sister's eyes were tearing up but this wouldn't even make a change.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	10. The Devil In Us (bellatrixxregulus)

The Devil In Us - Bellatrix/Sirius

* * *

"Sors d'ici, diable!" she shouted closing the newspaper she had in her hands. Regulus had followed Bellatrix around like a puppy for the whole day and it was clearly getting on the witch's nerves. The boy didn't get out of the room like she had ordered though. He sat flat on the beautiful velvet armchair of 12 Grimmauld Place instead. "Reg! What do you want? You know I can't _force_ the Dark Lord to give you important missions, don't you?"

He looked up and stared at her. "I'm not here to discuss…business.", he answered for lack of a better word to describe what it really was that they were doing.

She raised both her eyebrows. "Then, _what_? I swear you are driving me mad following me everywhere. I might end up dismantling your legs or something."

Regulus shoved her threats away with his hand. "Ever since Sirius left-"

Bellatrix interrupted him immediately. "Ok, no. We are not doing this. The tosser doesn't deserve you to be affected in any way by his absence. He's a coward and there's really nothing more to it. So don't be a twat yourself and move on." She went back to reading the newspaper.

Regulus sighed loudly. "But I can't just _stop_ thinking about him. I miss him…"

Bellatrix sighed louder. "Why aren't you doing this with Narcissa? She loves doing that."

"Whining?" he asked confused, keeping the conversation going.

"No, talking. Although I'm so very glad you recognise this is whining, Regulus." She turned a page before ending, "She has the time _and_ desire to do this with you, I'm sure."

"But I want to talk to you." he pushed. She let this unanswered pretending to not hear him at all now. "Ever since Sirius left, I felt the need to…get closer to you." No answer.

He stood up not yet decided to leave her alone. He got to the armchair Bellatrix was sitting in and knelt down in front of her. He tried to take her hand but as soon as he touched her skin she removed her arm from his touch like he had burnt her, throwing the newspaper on the ground. " _What the bloody hell Regulus?_ "

He looked deeply saddened then. "I don't know what's happening to me. I just…I can't feel myself anymore, I feel empty. I need you to give me purpose, Bellatrix. I need to stay part or this family because I swear to you, with each second that passes I find myself closer to either leave this house or this world entirely." He looked at her pleadingly, begging for her care.

She stared at him, tortured between closing off or open up to him. But she cared immensely for that boy so she decided on neither. She grabbed his face with her hand, nails digging in his flesh. "I will ignore the fact that you most likely jumped on me because I remind you of that traitor as I want _nothing_ to do with him but I can't give you that, boy." He closed his eyes. Although the rejection hurt he couldn't cry in front of her for the sake of his pride. "But I will give you reason enough to stay on the right path." She waited for him to look her in the eyes, which he eventually brought himself to do. Her voice was low and raucous. "If you dare abandon us, or even if I only see you _considering_ leaving, I will _personally_ hunt you down and skin you alive. Do you hear me? I will make it my _mission_ to do so. I will find you and I will tie you to a tree before ripping the skin off your flesh. I will only kill you when I'll be bored of hearing you scream, which you very well know can take a rather long time."

Regulus was a tough boy for his age but her words scared the hell out of him. He had a right to, his cousin was terrifying after all. "I don't doubt you…" he said to her while looking down.

"You better not because I _know_. I've been thinking about skinning alive the wanker that used to be your brother for a while now. And that… _slag_ for even longer." He nodded, knowing Bellatrix was still relentlessly thinking about killing Andromeda.

She released him before getting up and getting out of the room, leaving him alone and in tears once more.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	11. Rejection (androtrix)

Rejection - ANDROTRIX

* * *

"There was never an us," Bellatrix began, closing whatever suspicious book she had been reading before her sister interrupted her. "I know that's what you would like to believe, Andy, but that's just not the truth."

While she was sitting in one of the chairs of her own room, Andromeda was standing up next to the door, strong and determined though what came out of the other girl's mouth shattered her immensely.

A step closer. "I don't believe you. I _can't_. And I won't. I won't let you make it seem as though we meant _nothing_." Bellatrix sighed. Andromeda stepped even closer. "I am not delusional, Bellatrix! You don't sleep with someone and claim later that they mean nothing!"

The brunette sat up with surprise. She was getting quite significantly upset. "Shut your mouth!" Her eyes were wide open with rage. "Are you mad? Do you _want_ Father to kill us?"

Another step, now close enough to whisper. "Bellatrix I…I miss you. I _need_ you." It was so unlike the girl to show emotions. To act so bloody helpless, just like a needy child.

"Please tell me this isn't happening because you got jealous of Narcissa again?" she asked while massaging her temples. "I have so many better things to do…"

The other girl frowned. She had always been jealous of her sisters' relationship but had never been given actual proof. "Should I be?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her. "No. I don't owe you-"

Andromeda suddenly threw herself on her knees at her feet, bringing both her hands to lay flat on the brunette's thighs. "Please, Bella…", she begged while letting her nose and mouth roam over her lap, from her knees to her inner thighs. "Father is making my life a living hell since we came back from Hogwarts. Please take me like you used to. Make it all better for me. _Please_!" She raised her head and gazed at her sister with desperation, tears now soaking her cheeks.

Bellatrix looked at her from above. Her expression was closed off and serious. She grabbed the youngest girl's chin with her slim fingers. "You do know I'm made aware of everything that happens at Hogwarts, don't you? _Everything_ , Andromeda. And if you think I'd do anything for you after what I learned, damn right you are delusional!" She brought her face so close to hers that Andromeda felt her halting breath on her skin and the warm hope of a promising kiss. "You're no sister of mine anymore. You _are_ nothing."

Andromeda only stopped crying when fear took over. Bellatrix grabbed the hands on her lap and threw them away with such strength Andromeda fell back on the wooden floor. "Leave my room. I don't want to see you anymore."

It took a couple minutes for the younger sister to gather herself up off the floor. For the first time in her life she had left her sister's room with wounds still open on her back but what hurt most was the look of disgust on the face of the girl she loved.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	12. Power (cissatrix)

Power - CISSATRIX

* * *

"But, Cissy-"

"Don't call me that!" Narcissa screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You lost the right to call me that when you left me!"

"I was arrested!" Bellatrix screamed back. She looked ready to slap her little sister. "I didn't leave you on purpose!"

"You did the minute you took the Mark," Narcissa hissed, surprised at her own nerve.

But Bellatrix wasn't listening. She might have years ago when her mental state hadn't deteriorated and the passion in her eyes still outweighed the darkness. These years in Azkaban though…they had noticeably marked the older woman. Physically and emotionally. "What are you saying, Narcissa? That I should have abandoned the Dark Lord?", she almost screamed as she approached her sister.

Narcissa hadn't expected their reunion to be so heated. Hell, she hadn't expected their reunion at all. It would have been easier to just forget about it all and welcome her back but as soon as her eyes had landed on the decaying vision of who once used to be her beloved sister the anger she had accumulated over the years exploded. "Maybe you should have, yes.", Narcissa defended, not losing any determination. "Maybe you should _now_."

Bellatrix let a high-pitched scream fall out of her mouth. "Are you _mad_? Without him I would rot in Azkaban still!"

"Without him you'd never have ended up there in the first place!" Now it was her turn to shout. "He is _nothing_ but a dreadful horrible man or…whatever it is that he looks like nowadays!" She had never insulted the man out loud. It felt _great._

 _That_ is when Bellatrix genuinely flipped. Narcissa knew because the other woman instantly straightened and started almost whispering, a predator discretely alluring its pray into a false sense of quietness before the attack. But that's what she had wanted from the other woman. This confrontation wouldn't be over until blood was spilled. "Little Cissy never learned to shut her mouth, did she huh?…manners, manners, manners!" She got dangerously close, making Narcissa step back until she bumped into the wall behind her. "Haven't you learned anything from our dear, _dead_ , mother, little sister?"

Narcissa never once looked away. She was a grown woman. She could handle her. She also figured that if she didn't defy her sister right then there was no chance Lucius and Draco could be left undamaged by the dark witch's return. Bellatrix slowly let her gaze roam around Narcissa's body, lust suddenly obvious on her facial expression. "Or did you just wait for your dear sister to lead you back on a more righteous path?" A smile etched the corner of her lips as her hands went up her own dress, revealing more and more skin to the blonde.

An identical grin appeared on Narcissa's face, except her brows were still furrowed. "He has no right over me or this house. Voldemort is as bloody _daft_ as he is mad and he doesn't own-"

The rest of her sentence got caught in her throat as Bellatrix suddenly removed a dagger from her stockings and placed it harshly under Narcissa's chin. Was that fear that flickered in her eyes now? "Shh! Do you wish death upon your house, you senseless twit?" She pressed the knife so intensely on the blonde's skin that it cut her skin and blood dropped.

"What are you going to do? _Kill me?_ " She had merely said that as a joke but when she saw Bellatrix actually struggling to answer she continued, hurt and defeated. "Do it. If this is who you want to be. If this is what _he_ would like. Kill me. Murder your sister like the first Knockturn Alley slag you could find." The older witch was confused and angry, unable to retort anything. Her gaze didn't seem like it could focus anymore. She was struggling. "Cut your own flesh and drip your own blood. You already did twice. What's different this time? Do it again, do it!" Narcissa couldn't speak any word after that, the force that tightened her throat beginning to suffocate her to death. More blood slid from the wound Bellatrix had opened.

Narcissa was mentally preparing herself to die at the hand of her own sister when the latter screamed, took the knife away from her neck and stepped back all at once. Narcissa took a moment to regain control over her own emotions but didn't lose any time and took advantage of her sister's disorientation to trap her against the wall in turn. She could see herself winning this argument and it was hugely encouraging.

"Voldemort, I was saying" Bellatrix freaked out once again and dead stared at her sister but didn't interrupt this time. "He doesn't own you." Narcissa took the dagger from the other woman's hand then, effectively taking control over the situation.

She didn't hesitate when she wiped the remaining blood off her own skin with the side of the knife and brought it to the brunette's mouth. Knowing that she was so close to winning this fight against her fiercest opponent was making her feel dizzy and quite frankly immensely aroused.

There was no way Narcissa would be at her mercy anymore. She had made her suffer all these years. Leaving her alone and unloved. She _had_ to be the one on her knees this time, like the older woman had made her on numerous occasions. But Bellatrix didn't complain, she knew her place and licked the fresh blood from the blade as if she had been ordered to. Never perfectly obedient though, she tried to grip her sisters arms to bring her closer. Narcissa easily pushed her away and pinned her hands on the wall, throwing the knife away for now. Bellatrix had always been stronger but Azkaban must have taken that from her as well, or perhaps she was willingly letting her sister do of her what she pleased. Maybe in the very back of her mind she felt guilty about the whole ordeal.

"If someone were to own you, Bellatrix Black, it would not be him, do you understand?" Hearing no answer, she freed one of her hands in order to bring hers around the other woman's jaw. Her fingers would surely leave bruises the next day given how forcefully she urged her to speak. "Answer me!"

"And who would then? If I were to be owned like you suggested?" It was spoken like a dare.

Narcissa responded with her lips roughly crashing against her sister's. Their tongues almost instantly connected and battled. For the first genuine time in her life, the woman succeeded in taking the power from her eldest even though the violence of the kiss left them both breathless and panting. Narcissa's hand left Bellatrix's jaw to join her shoulder instead, pinning her against the wall as she pressed her whole body against hers. Her left leg found its way between the other woman's legs. It was so incredibly liberating to enjoy the warmth of her sister's embrace again. She had been gone for so long she had almost forgotten how good she made her feel. Her tongue lapped against Bellatrix's neck and the moans that exited her mouth then made Narcissa shiver. She sucked hard on her pulse point, wanting, _needing_ to mark her. It had to be darker than the shape adorning her left forearm. The other woman began to wiggle against the blonde's leg but Narcissa stopped her as soon as she noticed. Instead, she brought their foreheads together, so many things left unsaid that each hoped their gaze could convey. And somehow it did because they implicitly agreed on a truce.

"I own you, Bella." Any hint of anger had left her body when she spoke again. There was only determination.

"I know", Bellatrix confirmed with surrender and what sounded like sorrow. Perhaps it was foolish of Narcissa to believe her words but she desperately needed to. "I know, Cissy. Let me show you who _truly_ owns me."

Narcissa tangled her left hand in Bellatrix's where she had previously pinned it, while she pushed on her other hand, bringing her sister to her knees in front of her. "Make me forget how much I hate you for leaving me. Because I swear to you, Bella, as long as I can remember the pain of your absence, I will _never_ be able to forgive you."

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	13. Mine (cissatrix)

Mine - CISSATRIX & BELLADOLPHUS

* * *

"She's mine!" Rodolphus raged into the parlour of his own mansion. The blonde pale woman he faced stayed distant and unemotional like usual, which tended to annoy him further.

"Let's not play this game, shall we? I am only here to speak with my sister, not to quarrel with you." She sat in the sofa uninvited as though this was her house and Rodolphus found he could not take it any longer.

"I am _sick_ of you forcing your presence in our home. We have a fucking life, are you aware? Not everyone is a bloody bored housewife!" he shouted while getting awfully close to the woman. "You can't come to this house whenever you bloody feel like it!" A vein on his forehead threatened to explode while his face reddened with anger.

"Where in the hell is Bellatrix? You are ruining my mood and I cannot get _wrinkles_. I am not even-" She was interrupted then.

"Who the fuck _cares_?" Rodolphus was now standing in front of Narcissa, dangerously close to do something he could regret. "Bellatrix has a _life_ outside of you and you should start getting one too. For fuck's sake Narcissa!"

"And how do _you_ know she is so busy she can't even see her sister?" The woman picked on her nails, visibly bored by the whole ordeal. Or acting like she was.

"I'm her bloody _husband_? Did I wake up in a parallel world in which this counts for nothing or are you bloody daft?" She wasn't looking at him nor taking this seriously and it was driving him crazy. _He mattered._

" _Please._ Do not act as though you do not understand how pure-blood marriages work. You two are not intimate. You do not owe each other anything." Oh.

Rodolphus had endured a whole life of these two being way more intimate with each other than any pure-blood sisters should ever be, quarreling like a couple, spending whole afternoons behind locked doors. He had understood a long time ago that their relationship was unorthodox. However, it was only very recently he had been witness to something that _proved_ all this. He saw them kissing on the lips. It had been soft and quick but it was proof enough that more was most likely happening when no one was around.

This recent discovery had made him particularly cranky towards Narcissa and her presence in his damn house long after acceptable hours considerably angered him. "Is this what she tells you?" He broke out in laughter then. He was glad lies went both ways.

Narcissa was now attentive and pinched her lips together. The man continued. "I don't wish to repeat myself but the situation calls for it. Bellatrix is _mine_. There is a ring on her bloody finger and night-time moans in my ear to prove it." Narcissa got up and tried to walk past the man but he grabbed her wrist with roughness. "You go out of this house." He insisted on every word. "You take your hippogriff coat and leave. Understood?"

Narcissa freed her arm from his grasp and headed to the front door. After slamming the door open, she spoke. Her tone was dangerously low, sounding disturbingly close to her sister's now. "Do not play games with me, Rodolphus. You might have won the battle tonight but you seem to forget something essential. Where does Bellatrix's loyalty lie? With you or with me?" He didn't speak, very well aware the answer he would dislike. She was grinning. "Yes. And tomorrow when bruises will have appeared on my wrist, you will suffer greatly. You know she hates it when other people mark me, threaten me or hurt me." He went paler because the things Bellatrix could do to him should there be any proof of this conversation would be unfathomably painful indeed. "I will win this war you insisted on starting so vigorously, Rodolphus. Because no golden ring can dream to compete with boiling blood. _She is mine_." After marking her words with a glare, she disapparated.

—

Don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


	14. Loyal (cissatrix)

Loyal - CISSATRIX

* * *

Narcissa was only here because it would hurt her more if she didn't, she knew that she should've moved on a long time ago but she couldn't, nobody could've ever replaced Bellatrix, nobody. "Bellatrix Lestrange, 1951-1998, the Dark Lord's most loyal."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Although she had been trying to avoid thinking about her sister or anything related to their family since the end of the war, dark thoughts had been haunting her lately. It was only the second time she visited her grave and it hurt more than the cruciatus curse ever did. All these years, Narcissa had taken great care in forgetting all about where she came from and who she once used to be. She had dived into being a Malfoy so deep there hadn't been room for anything else in her life. She had to serve the Malfoy family, help Draco out whenever he needed her, stay by Lucius' side and make sure the Malfoy name didn't perish.

Never once did she let herself think about black things. From Voldemort's death on, only _white_ things had mattered. White hair. The white marble floor of the Malfoy Manor. The albino peacocks Lucius had imported all the way from Asia. Draco's wedding suit. And yet sometimes she couldn't help but remember the white lies she used to tell her husband about the nature of her relationship with the woman she had never been able to grieve. The pain was so intense she had pushed it further in the back of her mind, making it so fucking hard to stand where she was standing now.

But she had to be here, her son had insisted after, during a family dinner Harry had been invited to join, they had told her about 12 Grimmauld Place being destructed and she had flipped and collapsed around them without warning. At first no one understood what had bothered her so much, she usually was so composed. She had been so good at playing the Malfoy matriarch that even her closest family had forgotten about her first name and what it meant. To be quite fair, she had even forgotten it herself. But she knew 12 Grimmauld Place surely better than Harry himself, memories of her childhood spread around the house in every little hiding place there was. Harry made it _way_ worse when he told her he had settled the thing with Andromeda because that's when Narcissa went paler than a dead body. Her thoughts had immediately jumped to Bellatrix.

Her reaction had been so extreme Draco almost dragged her to the cemetery, forcing grief on her. But he didn't know, did he? He didn't know her darkest secrets. Lucius had known better than to even ever talk about it but Draco, he didn't know Narcissa hadn't allowed herself to grieve because every time she had tried to, she had wanted to kill herself. _And for all the wrong reasons._

And now she was facing gray stone like she was facing her sister's dead body again and she wished nothing but death for herself. She wanted, no _needed_ , to see fire in Bellatrix's dark eyes again and wind in her raven black hair. She needed her warm hand on her cold skin and her wet lips on hers. Her train of thoughts was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, Draco thinking he was helping her. She threw up then, disgusted and mortified.

"Mother, are you alright?", she heard Draco say. She wanted to answer but when she raised her head again and her eyes landed on the engravings "the Dark Lord's most loyal" she threw up once more. This was all Bellatrix had been wanting to be remembered as, wasn't it? She would have dreaded to be remembered as a good friend or as a beloved sister. Bellatrix _Lestrange_. How strange it still sounded to Narcissa. Bellatrix was her sister before she was anyone else's. She was a Black. So was Narcissa. And it was about time that the blonde woman remembered because, _now,_ it hurt all the more so to forget.

—

As always, don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
